Raven's Guard
by 2796919552
Summary: All characters except River belong to C. Harris and Alan Ball. River, a princess that Godric cares for and protects witnesses the massacre of her family, Eric become a Vampire and so much more. She feels for both her protector and the blond viking.
1. Chapter 1

It's strange, it happened so long ago and yet I remember it so vividly. As if it were yesterday. It was storming that night. I wandered about my castle home silently. There was an unusual bustle about everyone.

"River?" A voice called sweetly.

I followed it into the throne room and looked at the woman. "Yes mother?"

"He's here, to see you." There was a smile on her lips as well as in her light jade green eyes, revealing the amber flecks more visibly. She looked up as the doors opened.

I turned and looked at the man walking towards us. His brown hair off his face, his pale skin emphasized his captivating light blue-grey eyes. There was a smile on his face when he saw me, which in turn caused me to smile back. Though about 1,000 years old he looked 16.

I ran to him. "Godric." I hugged him.

"Hello again River." He replied picking me up and hugging me back.

"Will you Godric?" I heard the deep voice of my father question.

"Of course. You know you can trust me, Majesty." He replied.

"Good." My father replied before looking at me. "Give your mother and I a hug before you leave."

Godric set me back on my feet and I ran over to my mother and hugged her and then hugged my father. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little River." Replied my mother as she hugged me back.

"Have fun and don't miss us too much now." Replied my father as he realised me, his deep lapis blue eyes, which at times seemed to have flecks of liquid gold, shone brightly as they always did when he knew I was happy.

I nodded. "Of course, father." I turned and went back to Godric.

"Ready?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yes." I replied as we started walking out of the room.

Once outside we went into the stables and got on two horses. Godric on a white one named Ivory and I on a black one named Ruin.

"Your birthday is tomorrow." Stated Godric with kind smile as we let the horses rest and drink. "You'll be what? 8, I believe."

I looked at him. "Yes."

"Anything in mind that you wish for?"

"No. If I told you, it won't happen."

"Maybe. But you never know."

"I know." I paused for a moment then looked at him. "How were your travels?"

"Good." He replied.

Hours had past as he told me about his travels. I sat looking at him, watching his expressions change at different parts. He had my full attention.

"Hmm. I best get you home." He stood and got the horses.

I looked up at the sky and stood reluctantly. "Yes, I feel we should get back."

He looked at me, handing me the reigns to my horse. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" I looked at him and forced a small smile. "Nothing." I got on my horse and waited.

"If you're sure." He replied getting on to his horse and looking at me. "Shall we?"

I nodded and we started riding back to the castle.

Once the castle was in view I slowed and looked at it. The whole village was one fire. People lay dead on the outskirts of it. The scent of blood and burning flesh hung thick in the air.

"W-What happened?" I whispered to Godric.

"Something horrible." His voice revealed remorse and sorrow for the lost, but also hid something.

My eyes narrowed and I rode swiftly into the village and towards the castle. I jumped off of Ruin and ran up the stairs and through the castle doors. "Mother! Father!" The words echoed against the empty castle.

I ran down the familiar halls to the throne room, my footsteps making no sound and the smoke filling my lungs. I reached the doors and opened them quickly, that's when I spotted them. My parents were on the stone floor dead, drenched in their own blood. I hadn't known I walked over to them until I fell to my knees and touched their cold dead faces, only warmed by the fire raging up the walls, eating the tapestries and curtains and slithering among the rafters.

"No." The word had come soft and clear, but broken through the fire's crackle. "Not you…" I closed my eyes and gripped at the necklace my mother had given me earlier. The tears that should've rolled down my cheeks evaporated as quickly as they came.

"My God…" Godric's voice came soft and wounded beside me.

"Who would do this to them? What did they want?" my voice cracked as a result of the smoke and hot air flooding my lungs.

"I don't know. I wish I did, especially if it would put your mind at some form of ease."

I nodded and was vaguely aware of his cold arms wrapping around me and picking me up as he stood.

"I'll protect you. I promise no harm will come to you. You have my word." He whispered softly in my ear as he carried me out of the castle and climbed on to Ruin and rode off. _I'll do everything and anything in my power to keep you safe, my sweet. _He thought.

Though at least 11 years had past since then, I'm still haunted by it all. The scents had never left me, making the nightmares that much more vivid.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't save you. I couldn't save any of you_. I whimpered, the nightmares causing me to shake as I slept. _I never should've left. I should've stayed and protected you._ I awoke dampened by a cold sweat and looked out the window as a sigh escaped my lips. "It happened again." I whispered to myself and the darkness of my room.

I slid elegantly from the bed and walked out into the hall towards the living room. Once there I walked shaking to a chair, but leaned on a wall instead. I slid down it as Godric walked in the front door, the cold crisp night air gracing my skin for a moment before he closed the door.

"You're up?" His voice was soft and caring as he walked over and crouched in front of me.

I nodded and looked at my hands. "Were you hunting or searching?"

A small smile danced on his lips "Both." The smile died as he paused for a moment, then putting a hand under my chin he tilted my head to look at him. "You're still haunted."

I nodded again.

"There's something I need to tell you princess." His eyes seemed to darken slightly.

"Yes?" I asked curiously and trying to hide the huge amount of comfort I felt with him.

"You're not exactly human." He lowered his eyes as his fingers grazed a box in his pocket. He waited for me to respond.

I remained silent allowing him to know he had my attention.

"You're a hybrid. Of every single species out there, from vampire to fae to witch to shifter. Maybe more."

I looked at him, he seemed to be more intrigued as the words past his lips.

"Your parents knew you were different, knew you were powerful."

"If I'm part vampire, why do I still age like a human?"

He looked into my eyes, my left the same color as my father's while my right was the same as my mother's, though mine had an almost frozen, icy look to them, and pondered the question a moment. "Because that part lay dormant with in you." His eyes lightened as he smiled again.

"How do I awaken it?" I tilted my head towards his hand which now rested on my cheek.

"Someone, who's a vampire, must turn you. But they can only turn you if you feel for each other." His heart seemed to break as he spoke.

I looked at him and then to the door. "The sun will be rising soon, you should rest. I'm going to go find something to eat."

He nodded and moved to allow me to stand. "Be careful."

I stood and looked at him. "I will." I promised and headed out the door. I could feel him watch me as I left into the distance.

_It's strange._ I thought referring to a village I was reaching. I could smell the food. Without a second thought I shifted into a raven and flew towards the village. Once over it I spotted huge amounts of food sitting out to be cooled. I swooped down and landed on a table. I walked carefully to the food and started eating.

I stopped and looked up to see women running towards me and shouting. I jumped off the table they started throwing things at me. I flapped my wings and flew swiftly into the air. I had just gotten over a tree in the forest outside the village when I heard twang of a bow string and winced as a sharp pain shot through my wing. I spiralled towards the ground and landed in some bushes, shifting back to normal. I looked at my right arm to see an arrow had pierced through it. _Oh shit!_ The thought screamed in my head as footsteps approached where I lay. I looked towards the rustling bushes and moved behind a tree.

There were at least three men standing by the bush. One with light blonde hair and the lightest blue eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but I watched his lips move. My breath came faintly as I watched them get closer to the bushes. I stepped back hiding behind the tree again, but I stepped on a twig snapping it. "Shit…" I swore under my breath. I turned to run but found myself looking up at the blonde. I could see my reflection in his eyes, the reflection of my bare skin. For some reason it didn't bother me for him to see me. My wounded arm was behind me, against the tree. I winced, feeling the arrow move at a weird angle.

"Är du ok missar?" the blonde asked. He spoke in Swedish.

_They're Vikings._ I thought. I hesitated then turned and ran back towards the house Godric and I occupied. Once I felt it was safe to shift I did so and flew the rest of the way, though the arrow was still in my arm just made my flap my wings harder.

Once at the door I couldn't hold the shift any longer and so I shifted back to normal and slide in through the door and headed to my room and slid into a leather shirt, and pants. I turned and went to where Godric slept. Opening the door and walked in and knelt by him.

"Master?" I whispered, afraid to wake him.

He stirred in his sleep and rolled over to look at me. "You know you never need to fear waking me." His eyes fell to the arrow in my arm as he caught the sweet scent of my blood. "What happened?" He sat up.

"Vikings. I shifted into a raven and flew into their village to eat." I lowered my eyes to the ground. "But they threw things and were yelling, so I left and then before I knew it this happened. And I landed in the forest." I gestured to the arrow as I paused for a moment remembering the blonde Viking that had seen my bare skin and kindly asked if I was ok. "Then three of them, males, came searching the forest for me. Maybe to make sure I was dead."

"Did you shift back?"

"Yes." I frowned a little.

"Did they see you shift?"

"No. Though a blonde found me hiding behind a tree. He asked if I was ok." I looked up to see Godric nod understandingly.

"Do you know which shot at you?" He gently laid a hand on either side of my arm.

"One of the other two that were in the forest." I only then noticed the arrow was a broad tip, typically used for hunting cause it stuck into the flesh better. And to make things a little more complicated, it was silver. "Break it at the shaft, but be careful, the tip's silver. Or you can just rip the arrow out."

"I see." He gently gripped the shaft of the arrow with one hand while holding my arm with the other.

I watched him as he broke it effortlessly, dropped the broken part and removed the other half slow and carefully. "What else is special about me?"

He looked at me as he ejected his fangs and pressed his thumb to it, causing it to bleed and pressing it to the wound, mixing his blood with mine on either side, healing it. "I don't know exactly. But I do know that, to most vampires, you smell like sunshine, freedom, and life in a sense in a beautiful black bottle." His eyes caught mine as he spoke.

The words caught me slightly off guard. "I see. It's ok I know I'm safe with you."

He moved a hand to my cheek and kissed the top of my head as he stood. "Get some rest. I'll bring you something, if you want."

I looked at him as he reached the door. "As you wish. I'm ok, really."

"You can sleep here." He smirked as my stomach growled faintly.

I looked down at it. "Shut up! I fed you already." I looked back at him. "You sure?"

He turned to me and nodded "Of course."

"Ok." I replied as climbed into his bed and laid down looking at him, the covers over my nose. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams, princess." He replied sweetly.

I closed my eyes shortly after he extinguished the candles lighting the room before I heard him leave. I hadn't known how long I had been sleeping or even that I had slept but I quickly awoke to the sound of footsteps above. I sat up and listened closely to the footsteps and breaths wandering about. _Where's Godric?_ I thought standing and moving out of the room. Sticking to the shadows I quickly made my way to the closest window. I opened the heavy shutters, climbed out and ran, staying to the shadows. I heard the shouts of the intruders after me as I panicked and shifted into a panther.

I stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, quickly catching Godric's familiar yet alluring scent. I followed it to a funeral. I stopped among the two dead bodies. Looking at them I smiled a little. They were two of the three that were in the forest. One of which had shot me. I looked up as I heard Godric speak. I sat and watched him with the blonde, whom was dying. _Pity. But then again…_

Moments later Godric was feeding from the dying Viking and then giving him his own blood. While Godric did this I started digging a hole for them. Once it was done I looked at him and growled softly to get his attention. I watched him stand, get off the altar in which the Viking and he were on, lift the Viking and then come towards me. I moved as he got closer. Once they were both inside the hole I filled in the hole with dirt and lay beside it waiting. It was dawn when I finally decided to move. Hungry, I stood and ran off searching for something to eat. Within minutes I caught the scent of a deer. Following it I crouched in the shade of trees and tall grass. I waited until it was drinking for a while before I lunged at it. I dug my claws into its shoulders and sides as I bit into its neck, my teeth sinking into its soft skin. My mouth filled with warm liquid as I brought it to the ground and it drew its last breath. I took my time eating it. I smelled scavengers coming. I took a few more bites and washed off in the water.

I looked up to find foxes coming towards me and crows circling above, waiting. _Enjoy your breakfast._ I thought as I walked out of the water and towards where Godric lay. I reached the area as the moon was rising. I jumped on the altar and waited loyally. Within moments the moon was high in the sky, I looked up at it then to ground as it moved. _Finally._ I smiled as I recognized Godric climbing out. I jumped off the altar and trotted over to him, sitting by his side.

"Shouldn't be long now." He seemed happy.

I looked at him and smiled as I brushed dirt from his cheek with my muzzle.

"I think you'll like him. He's well skilled on the battlefield."

I shifted back and looked at the hole. "Which impressed you?"

"Yes."

I nodded as we watched the newly turned vampire rise. I stood and swiftly slid into the clothes of one of the dead bodies. Once dressed I turned back to see Godric at his new progeny's side, like a father or brother. I cautiously walked over as he looked at me. "Might I ask your name Viking?"

His blue eyes held a small spark as I spoke. "My name is Eric, miss." He looked to Godric curiously. "Godric?"

Godric looked at him then to me and chuckled softly.

Having a feeling they were talking about me. "Don't even think about it vampire." I looked at Godric. "Shall we find somewhere safe master?"

"Are you his slave?" Eric's question had a certain innocence that caused me to look at him.

"No my child, she's a close friend." Replied Godric as he watched me walk into the comfort of the trees. "I've known her since her first breath, maybe longer." His features tensed slightly. "I'm her protector."

"But also a very close and very dear friend?"

Godric nodded. "Yes." His simple reply hid affection beyond friendship, while his eyes revealed hurt.

"We should get you something to eat." I said appearing in front of Eric, my headed tilted curiously I smirked as I noticed his fangs were ejected. "And quickly." I looked at Godric. "There's a village close by. We should ge-"

My words were cut off by Godric getting hit by a silver broad tipped arrow. I caught him, though it put me on a knee. "Godric!" I gently laid him on his back and touched around the arrow.

Eric's eyes were questioning and angry.

"Go feed, Eric." I ordered gently.

"But Godric..."

"He'll be fine. Just do it please?" I begged. "But be careful. The arrows are silver broad heads."

He nodded and lunged at the attackers.

I gripped the arrow and removed it carefully. "Shit!" I said noticing the tip was still inside Godric. I lowered my mouth to the wound and sucked out the tip. I spit it out then ripped off one the sleeves of the shirt I was wearing and held my arm in front of him.

Godric looked at me gently taking hold of my arm knowing some of his blood slid down my throat before I spit it out.

"Please Godric? I don't want to lose you too." Again my voice though soft was pleading.

"As you wish, princess." With that he ejected his fangs and bit into my arm.

I winced a little and watched the wound heal.

Shortly after Godric was done he slid a finger along a fang and rubbed it on the bite mark, healing it.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better now. Thank you."

I heard two arrows whistle threw the air and moved myself into their path, taking one for Eric and the other for Godric.

"River!" said Godric crouching next to me as I fell to my knees.

I winced and forced a smile. "I'm fine… Just get rid of the sons of bitches."

Godric stood and looked at Eric. I could hear the dying screams of the attackers as Godric and Eric massacred them.

I fell forward but was caught by Godric.

"Don't you dare die on me River. If you die then who'll you be letting down? River, stay with me." Godric's voice was frantic with worry as he brushed hair from my face.

I felt something wet hit my cheek. He was crying. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Don't cry for me, either of you. I'll be fine, I promise. I just have to rest for a while…" I could feel it getting harder to move. "Stay safe." With that I slipped into unconsciousness…

The memories were playing in my mind constantly. The good and bad danced gingerly about causing me to remain comatose-like, though I was still vaguely aware of footsteps coming and going as well as voices, familiar and not.

"I don't understand why you waste your time with her. She's practically dead Godric, we should just get rid of her. She's a burden."

"Stan, she's close to me." Godric's voice was stern yet kind, remembering the time we spent together and the things we did. "We have history, that of which you don't need to know. She'll wake… I know she will."

I was vaguely aware of Godric's gentle touch as his hand stroked my cheek.

"Godric?" a female asked cautiously.

"Yes Isabel?"

"She needs to be protected, yes?"

Godric hesitated a moment, knowing how valuable I am. "She does. I'd drive a stake through my heart before I let something else happen to her."

"You have feelings for her?" Stan's voice seemed vicious.

Godric ignored the comment, instead he turned and left as Isabel glared at Stan.

Hours past and I slowly began to move, finally waking from my years of slumber. I opened my eyes and squinted, practically winced at the soft light from a single lamp on a table beside the bed in which I lay. _Weird_. I sat up and looked around, the room was pretty big, and the walls were a deep garnet red and the décor an off antique white.

I moved my legs over the side of the bed, though they still felt heavy from lack of use, as my nose was flooded with different smells. _Weird indeed_. I thought standing and heading to the door. Opening it I walked out and looked down the hall, I could sense Godric. I walked carefully along a wall, a little weak on my feet. As I reached the end of the hall I leaned on the wall beside me and watched him, he was with other vampires. I waited patiently.

"Stan, I can't believe you had the nerve to even say that." It was a brunette female speaking, she was cross.

"You can't blame me. That girl's just laying there, she's a damn buffet. You know I'm right Isabel." Stan replied confidently.

Isabel was silent as she looked at Godric, who was looking out a window. "He's hurting and worried for her. For his sake I hope she wake's soon." She looked at Stan. "You need to learn respect, especially for our Sheriff."

"I do respect him." Replied Stan. "It's her I don't get."

Godric's eyes widen as he noticed my reflection in the window. He turned and looked at me, relief brightening his seemingly 'dead' eyes. "You're awake."

I nodded as the vampires looked at me, making me feel a little exposed and uncomfortable.

"How do you feel?" asked Godric as he walked over to me.

I smirked. "Weak."

Godric nodded and smiled a little. "I see."

I looked around and noticed Eric wasn't around. "Where are we?"

"Dallas, miss." Replied Isabel sweetly. "I'm Isabel." She gestured to Stan. "And this is Stan. We're Godric's officers."

I nodded a little confused. "Where's Eric?" My eyes fell on Godric confused. "Is he ok?"

"He's in Louisiana, my dear child." Godric frowned slightly. "I'm sure he's fine." He stopped a moment. "Hungry? Want something to eat?"

I nodded vaguely, a little dizzy from the hunger now setting in. "Please."

Godric smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Isabel?" I asked walking over to a chair and sitting down slowly.

She looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes kind and sweet, but can be vicious and cold when needed. "Yes, miss?"

I tilted my head in confusion when she called me miss. "What do you mean Godric's a sheriff?"

Her smile was kind. "He's the sheriff of District 9. Or if it's easier to understand, he's the vampire sheriff of Dallas."

"I see." I looked at her, happy to see the warmth in her eyes and smile. "Why do you guys keep calling me miss?"

"We don't know your name, and it's impolite to ask. Besides, Godric's strong attachment to you led us to believe you're his." Replied a vampire.

"Oh." I looked at Stan, all emotion leaving me. "If you think I'm a buffet then try and feed from me."

Stan smiled and started walking over to me, his fangs ejected. "If you say so sweetheart."

My eyes grew cold as I looked at him. "Never call me sweetheart."

"Stan! Retract your fangs." Sounded Godric's voice from behind him. His eyes lowered to mine with a small smile. "It's almost done."

"Thank you." I breathed as Stan retracted his fangs reluctantly.

"Your welcome." He looked at the vampires in the room. "And should any of you try and feed from her, I'll dispose of you faster then your fangs can pierce her skin." Godric's voice and features seemed more deadly then usual. It was a different side of him, a side I had never seen until now.

"Why don't you say my name?" The words had past my lips before I could think, they left my eyes worried and hurt.

Godric knelt in front of me. "I -..."

"Are you ashamed?"

"I could never be ashamed of you. What gave you that idea?"

I got off the chair and walked over to a window. "That's not what I see." I muttered under my breath. Before turning and looking at him the moon light making my naturally pale ivory skin seem to glow. "You used to call me by name… what happened? You're… different."

Godric stood and frowned and lowered his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What time is this?"

Godric looked at me. "I'm well over 2,000 years old now. You've missed a lot of years… River." He seemed lost in thought. "You still look 19."

I nodded, taking in the information. I turned back to the window, looking at my reflection. _Strange, I don't feel any different… I'm still slim and well developed… my hairs longer though. But still pale and…_ I was wearing an off-the-shoulder shirt and jeans. I placed a hand on my collar bone, where the arrow I took for Eric had been. There was a scar, in the shape of an 'X'. I traced it as the pain of that moment shot through me, though it was gone as quickly as it had come. "The tips were silver…" I was unaware I had spoken aloud until Godric replied.

"Yes, but we asked a doctor when we found one to remove them." He had set the food he made me on the table. "We were worried.. I released Eric after a few years… when you didn't wake and I taught him all I could." He moved to a chair and sat down. "You've changed a lot over the years you've slept, and yet you look the same, your scent's changed. Immensely."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I walked to the table and looked at the food, it was bear steak. _He can cook?!_

"If I remember correctly you liked bear steak." He changed the subject. His voice was hopeful, hoping that my taste in meat hadn't changed.

I nodded cutting off a piece of it and piercing it with the fork and putting it in my mouth. The flavour was delicious. I continued to eat slowly, savouring the taste. At least something hadn't changed. I put the last piece in my mouth, chewed and swallowed as Godric stood and looked at his followers "We should get some rest, the sun is rising."

The vampires headed to their rooms, leaving me with Godric.

"I truly am sorry." His voice was truthful.

"I know."

He nodded and headed to his room. Stopping in the hall he turned and looked at me. "Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Godric." I watched him as he walked down the hall and into his room. I turned as his door shut, followed by the sound of his window blinds closing. Looking around, I noticed a pad of paper and a pen. _Might as well see just how much has changed._ I took the pen and pad of paper and wrote a note for Godric on it.

Dear Godric,

You and I both know I was bound to need to my space to find myself, and so I've decided to go and see what I've missed.. I feel we may see each other again if fate allows, maybe even sooner then we think. Until then I bid thee farewell, and wish you the best. I know you'll miss, or even be angry with me, but it'll change. I know it will, or at least I hope so. It was a pleasure meeting your vampires.

I can feel that, I, myself has changed more then your letting on. I know you're not going to talk about it for fear that someone else that could be a possible threat will over hear and try and harm me. I'd rather them harm me then you, for protecting me.

I wish to thank you for being the closest and only friend I have. I'll miss you dearly, sweet Godric. I promise to try and keep in touch unless you wish not too. But before then I must know what's happened to me and why I was comatose for all that time.

Please forgive me.

-River.

I looked at the note I had written. It was only then that I noticed my handwriting was still as elegant as ever. I quickly pricked my finger and pressed it to the page before setting the pen and paper down on the arm of the chair I felt he usually sat in. "I'm so sorry Godric." I whispered before walking to the door. I silently made my way out the door.

A sigh of relief escaped me as the freezing rain touched my skin. I looked at a man standing by a car. "Excuse me sir?"

He looked at me. "Yes ma'am?"

"Can you get me to Louisiana?" I walked over to him.

He looked me over a moment and then nodded. "Sure. Get in." he opened his door and got in.

I slid into the passenger's seat. "I have no money to pay you with.."

He looked at me as he turned the car on and put it in drive. Seeing my eyes and tenseness of my body_. She's gorgeous. I wouldn't mind waking up with her beside me, or letting her bite me. _His thoughts were as clear in my mind as if he said them aloud. "It's ok. It's on the house."

I nodded and stared out the window as we drove to Louisiana. _I wonder if he remembers me, I hope he does. Or even if I can find him. I wonder if he's changed, and if so how much. Eric, I can't wait to see you again…_ I hadn't realized we had stopped until the driver touched my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We're here miss." He said kindly.

"Thanks." I replied opening the door and getting out. Shutting the door I waved goodbye and looked at where I was. It was a small town. Hmm. I walked around a while and into the first building I found.

There was a group of people standing around, vampires. I walked over to them.

_God, look at that. Damn she's fine_. One of them thought, he smiled as I got closer. "You look lost."

"A little." I replied. "I'm looking for someone."

He eyed me up and down, taking me in and undressing me with his eyes. "Oh? And who's that?"

"A very close friend." I stepped back.

_Wonder if she's a vampire. She's got a great body. She'd give all those dancers at Fangtasia a run for their money. But then again, all those vampire and human guys eyeing her, begging her to take them. Sheriff Northman'd probably play her like a violin. Poor girl. Wonder if she'd come home with me. _"Your friend got a name?"

With out a word I nodded and started walking away. Asking anyone I came by where Fangtasia was. Finally someone told me where to go, and eventually I reached it. It was a bar. I walked up to the doors, forced myself to relax a little then entered the bar. Looking around I saw the whole place was filled with vampires' feeding on humans, and some dancing on tables.

"My, my what do we have here." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at the person, it was a blonde female vampire, she was dressed in black and leather, her blue eyes looking me over intrigued and hungry.

I smelled and felt Eric's essence on her. She was his progeny. I remained silent.

"Not very talkative are you sweetness." She smiled. "Have some fun."

I walked over to a table and sat down. I closed my eyes and let everything sink in. I had left Godric, I was in a strange place, in a bar full of mainly vampires, and I had little to no idea whether or not Eric was here. "Damn." I muttered under my breath as my eyes opened and I watched two people walk over to the vampire seating in between two chairs, his shoulder length hair was light blonde and his blue eyes were interesting.

The two people in front of him were a man and a woman. Vampire and human - fae hybrid. The woman whom had spoke to me earlier stood behind the blonde.

_I hope he won't try and bite me…_ The fae thought as she and the vampire beside her sat down, one on either side of the blonde vampire.

I winced as the thoughts of everyone in the bar flooded my mind. A small faint whimper escaped my lips causing my to clench my fists, making my knuckles go white. _What's wrong with me? Why can I hear their thoughts…?_ I looked up and found the fae looking at me. She seemed relieved for some reason, then she looked at the vampire with her and they stood. Saying a few last words with the vampire before they turned and walked towards the door.

The fae stopped and looked at me. "She's like me Bill."

Bill, her vampire companion looked at me. _This must be strange for her. She seems to be new to it._

I looked at him, my eyes so light they were almost white for a split second then went deep shades of blue and green respectively.

"I'm Sookie." The fae outstretched a hand to me. "And you are?"

Bill looked at Sookie and then to me and back. "We must be going."

Sookie frowned at me and then left with Bill. My breaths were shaky using everything in me to some how shield my mind. To quiet it. I looked up and at the blonde vampire and stood, walking towards him.

Once in front of him, I inclined my head in respect and then looked him in the eyes. They were the very same as Eric's though a little colder.

"What's your name?" his voice was smooth and seductive. _It can't be her… can it?_

I raised an eyebrow. "My name is –"

"River." He replied as his eyes fell on the scar on my collar bone. He stood and stepped close to me. "It's good to see you again." He gave me a quick hug and then moved back to his chair and gestured to the woman behind him. "This is Pam."

"Your progeny." I looked at her and met her eyes. "Trevligt att träffa dig"

Her eyes widened a little. And then she smiled. "Like wise."

Eric looked at me worry lined his features. "Have a seat." He watched me as I sat. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

I eyed the floor. "Every person in here, living and non-living's, thoughts are in my head... I can't get them out." I looked at him. "How do I make it stop and what's wrong with me?"

"It's unusually strong. Which makes you that much more valuable."

"More then Sookie?" The question was curious.

"Come with me, I'll explain everything better." He stood and started walking towards a hall, knowing I'd follow him.

He led me down a dark hall and into his office. I watched him sit behind his desk and look at me. I placed a hand under his desk and then touched a wall.

"What are you doing?" His eyes were following my every movement.

I turned and walked back over to his desk. "Your office was bugged."

He blinked, a little surprised. "I see. How'd you know?"

"I don't know." I placed my hands on his desk and leaned on it. "It's all so confusing."

Eric stood and walked around his desk, sitting on a corner he placed a hand on my cheek. "I'll help you in anyway I can." There was something hidden in his words. A feeling, it made my head spin.

"I understand." I looked at him as I breathed softly. The air in the room went out and was replaced by something else. Something mouth watering.

"You alright?"

I nodded and suddenly realized the mouth watering scent was coming from him. "It's you."

His eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

"That scent… that mouth watering, luscious scent… it's you." I inhaled a little deeper, making it more noticeable that I was breathing.

"What do you mean?"

I subconsciously leaned in towards him, my lips and breath grazing his skin as I spoke. "You smell like moonlight and ocean in a tall blonde bottle."

"I-I see…" His thoughts were jumbled together making them unclear.

I felt my mouth start to water and subconsciously licked my lips. I moved from him and stepped back towards the door. "I have to go… Forgive me."

I turned and left though I could hear him protest a while. _What the hell just happened? I have to go somewhere… a place where no one knows me… But where?_ I stopped and turned, looking back at his office.

"Confused?" Pam's voice seemed like she knew I'd be hesitating.

I nodded.

"My advice, go back in there, see what happened. Maybe even go a little farther." There was a smile on her words as they hinted at an attraction to me.

"You're probably right… I'll be back out." With that I walked back into his office and without a thought pinned him to his chair and looked into his eyes. "I have a question."

His eyes seemed like an endless sea of ice and sapphire. "Yes?"

"Was I trying to seduce you, or was it the other way around?" My voice quivered a little as I felt an urge to kiss him.

"Good question." He paused a moment. "But if you were trying to seduce me, you could continue." He smirked. "But if I was doing the seducing… well then." In a split second he had me pinned to a wall, his hands on my wrists.

A slight faint moan slid out as my back collided with the wall. This caused his smirk to grow.

"I get the impression you like it."

I bit my lip and said nothing.

"And you're not denying it…" He moved closer his fangs ejected, grazing my neck.

_He's turned on? Huh, who knew._ I thought closing my eyes listening to the thoughts screaming in my head.

_Why the hell is that bimbo with him?_

_Where'd she even come from?_

_She should just leave._

_I hope he kills her._

The thoughts were brutal and directed at me. I winced and some how pushed Eric back without touching him. I turned and ran out the door and then out the main one. Once out into the cold night air I shook my head trying to force the thoughts out. I couldn't think. Looking up at the moon, shaking and scared I shifted into a raven and flew back to Dallas. I flew to the building where Godric and his nest lived and then perched on Godric's window sill. I tapped the glass with my beak.

His back was to the window, he stopped what he was doing and turned to see me. He moved to the window and opened it, then moved to let me in. He was shirtless.

I flew in and shifted back, my back to him. I was still shaking.

"River what happened?" His hand gently touched my shoulder.

I placed a hand on his. "The thoughts… they won't stop." I turned and leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "We'll find away to get them to stop. I promise you." He kissed my forehead. _She smells like Eric… and other vampires._

"Someone's coming." I replied.

He released me and moved back, grabbing a shirt. "Should be long enough. I'll get Isabel to get you some clothes."

"Thank you." I said taking the shirt and sliding into it as the door opened to reveal Stan.

"Yes Stan?"

"We…" He stopped as he noticed me. _Mmm…_ he licked his lips.

I looked at him, then to Godric. "Excuse me." I slid past Stan and straight over to Isabel. "Is there some where you and I can go to get me some clothes?" I asked as I heard Godric's door slam.

She looked me over. "Of course. Would you like to go now?"

I nodded.

She stood and grabbed her coat. She walked to the door and opened it.

"I don't have any money…" I said softly as I walked to her.

She smiled again. "It's ok. I don't mind paying for the clothes. Godric wants the best for you and shopping is what I do."

"Ok." I walked out before her and we headed to every store she felt would have something I would like.

We walked into one last store. The store clerk looked at us. "Hello, how may I help you ladies tonight?" _I hope it's something fun._ He thought as he eyed me predatorily and hungry.

"We're looking for something that would suit her, but is also elegant and the best you have." Replied Isabel calmly.

"I see. Wait right here and I'll take a look in the back to see what we have suitable for her exquisite taste." He moved from behind the counter and towards the door marked 'Employees only'.

Minutes had past since the store clerk went to the back room. But at last he reappeared with clothes slung over his arms. "Here you are." He handed them to me.

"Thanks." I replied simply before heading into a change room and trying on one of the outfits. It was a white fitted dress that revealed a lot of my cleavage. Sure… if you want to be a whore. "Next." I muttered under my breath. The next one was a deep red silk dress, which fit my curves nicely. _Maybe._ I changed out of it and into a forest green halter top and black jeans. _I give_. Quickly changing back into Godric's shirt I gathered up the clothes except the white one. I walked out to Isabel and the store clerk. "I'll take these."

"Ok." Said Isabel laying them on the counter and looking at the store clerk.

The store clerk scanned them and bagged them. "That'll be-"

"Here you go." Isabel smiled as she handed him the money without hearing the price.

"Uh, thank you Miss. Have a nice night and please shop here again." The clerk handed us the bags and watched us leave.

Isabel put the bags in the trunk and then opened the door for me. "How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess… Dizzy." I replied as she got in the car and drove back to the building.

She nodded. _I'm_ _happy Godric'll do anything to keep her safe._ She pulled into the parking lot and got out.

I got out and looked at her as she got my bags from the trunk. "Want me to take some?"

"It's alright I got them." She replied as she closed the trunk and walked over to me with the bags. "Shall we get back inside?"

"Might be wise." I replied nodding.

We took our time returning to the residence, once there she opened the door and let me in ahead of her and then she headed to my room and placed the bags down.

"How was it?" asked a vampire.

"Different." I replied as I spotted Godric coming down the hall.

He looked at the vampires and then to me, his eyes curious, caring and dark. "Can we talk?"

"Yes." I walked to him and then to his room, gliding my fingers along the walls.

He closed the door after he walked in. "What's that?" He asked turning to me and tossing the note I had written him on the bed.

I lowered my eyes. "I needed space. I wanted to see how things changed." Looking at him I continued. "You read it didn't you? Well then I needn't justify myself to you."

"What if something happened to you? Then what? If your parents were still alive they'd-"

I clenched my fists. "How dare you!" I was surprised and scared by my reaction to him bringing up my parents, though I can't even remember them. "You have no right bringing them into this! And yes, I went to see Eric while you and the others slept." I stormed past him and out of the room.

"I knew she couldn't be as obedient and good mannered as she seemed." Commented Stan.

"Stan." I said my eyes closed.

"Yes?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Shut up!"

He blinked and looked at Isabel as I went into my room and locked the door.

I walked over to the window and leaned on it, enjoying the cold glass against my skin. _How dare he! How could he be so cruel? I never should've come back from Fangtasia. At least Eric made me feel welcome and actually tried to tell me what I am._ The thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. "What?"

"River?" It was Godric; his voice was softer and wounded now. "May I come in?"

I was hesitated and closed my eyes. "Sure." I flicked my wrist and the door unlocked.

He walked in and closed the door gently, eyeing the floor. "I'm sorry." He kept his distance from me. "I never meant to get like that. I was worried. I just felt so useless because I didn't know where you were, or even if you were safe."

"I know" I whispered, starring at his reflection in the window. Something in me felt for him, wanted him. "Godric?"

He looked at me. "Yes?"

"What am I exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm a hybrid of various things but what am I? I used to be royalty… but now… I don't know."

He cautiously walked over to me. "Your still royalty but, now you rule over every supernatural being in existence, in a way." His words, though hurting, were true.

I nodded. "No one but you and I know?"

"Hard to tell. You could become an object of desire for some."

I turned to face him. "And you? What am I to you?"

He moved closer "Someone unattainable, but protectable and very important."

"I see." I touched his cheek. "Goodnight." I kissed his other cheek before looking into his eyes.

He placed a hand over my own and smiled. "Goodnight Princess. Sleep well." He kissed my hands before he left and shut the door.

I went to my bed and laid down, eventually falling asleep. The dream was different. For once it was new.

It was pouring rain as I walked outside looked up at the sky, letting the rain hit my face. The low cut, form fitting red dress revealed the top of my breasts more as it stuck to me and emphasized my curves. It was the same one I had bought with Isabel.

"Interesting isn't it." A sweet familiar voice stated from the doorway to the nests' lair.

I turned and saw Godric's light blue-grey eyes and short brown hair. He was dressed in a thin white shirt that clung to torso and dark pants. "Yes, it is."

"Mind if I join you?" There was that heart stealing smile of his on his lips.

"The sun's rising shortly. I don't want you dying."

He used his vampire speed and was in front of me with in seconds. Though I saw every stride he took. "I don't care. I want to be with you." His hand grazed my cheek as he kissed me gently.

It felt like there were sparks shooting through me while my body cooled from his touch. I ran my hands under his shirt, trailing my fingers over his well toned chest.

He smiled as he kissed down to my neck, keeping me close. "I want you to be mine, River."

I listened closely to the unusual pounding in my chest.

He let me go and teasingly removed his shirt, and then undid his pants. His eyes locked on me.

"My god…" Was all I could manage as I eyed him.

He chuckled softly as he moved behind me, grazing my neck with his fangs and lips.

"Hungry or horny?" The question was but a whisper.

"What would you do if I was both?"

I turned and tilted my head to a side. "Take me then."

He smiled and rested a hand on the small of my back and the other one keeping my leg on his hip. "As you wish." He leaned into me and bit my neck, drinking me in.

I gasped as I awoke, dampened by a cold sweat. _What the hell?_ I stood and walked over to the mirror, lifted my shirt and turned, looking at my reflection. I subconsciously traced my fingers over the X scar on my back where my ribs were. _His blood… but how'd I…_ That's when I remembered it. When his blood had slithered down my throat as I sucked out the silver broad tip from his chest. Back years ago when he had just turned Eric. I felt a smile dance on my lips. A sudden knock on my door caused me to jump. "Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" Godric asked worriedly.

I walked over and touched the door. "Yes." I replied. I could feel him on the other side.

"You sure?" he leaned on the door. "You whimpered in your sleep."

_He heard me?_ I breathed faintly. "I'm sure." I opened the door slowly. "What are you doing up? It's still daytime."

"The sun doesn't reach near the rooms. But we rest so we don't get the bleeds." He looked exhausted.

I moved so he could come in. "Have you slept?"

"Yes… but I heard you…" He moved to the bed and cautiously sat down, his hand lightly touching where I had slept, feeling the warmth that was slowly fading before looking at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I looked at the tattoo across his collar bone and chest that looked like a necklace. I could feel his blood flowing through my veins. Flashbacks of the dream playing intensely in my mind over and over.

"What's on your mind?"

I raised my eyes to his. "Would you know?"

"Know what exactly?" though his eyes seemed to know the question

Averting my eyes to the window I replied. "If I'm in trouble or how I feel?"

He exhaled softly, knowing his blood was still within my own. "Yes. That's how it works. But it only takes a little amount, like a drop or two of a vampire's blood to do that to anyone…" He paused, thinking. "Is the dream what made you whimper?"

_He knew?_ I looked at him. "The dream?"

"When a human is given a vampire's blood, the human not only heals but also dreams of the vampire whose blood flows within them. But they may also develop an attraction to them... Sexually."

I nodded. I kissed his forehead then turned to the door. "Get some rest."

"As you wish." He lay back on the bed and watched me. "Goodnight."

I smiled, knowing he'd see it. "Sweet dreams." I walked out the door and slowly closed it. "I missed you." The words were but a whisper as they glided past my lips and to his ears.

He smiled as he drifted to sleep.

I walked out of the building and breathed in the cool air. _Maybe the fresh air will clear my mind… _a faint chuckle escaped me as I clued into the irony in the thought. "Fresh air?" I looked at the moon before closing my eyes. "Might be more 'fresh' then New York City."

I opened my eyes as I felt the suns warmth gently grace my skin. I squinted against the bright rays of dawn and frowned. _Seems like I should spend a lot of nights out here._ I turned. "'Til then." I whispered as I shifted. I kind of enjoyed the interesting sights of the 'new' world. I could feel the wind dancing past my black feathers as I glided and occasionally flapped them. I wasn't exactly searching for anything but after a while I seemed to find myself perched on a sign. I looked down at it. _Bon Temps?_ I thought. _What a strange name for a place. _I flew off the sign and towards a tree outside a bar called Merlotte's. _Stranger. _I looked down at the front doors as a young blonde woman went inside, her scent was familiar. It was Sookie.

I looked about wondering where I could get some clothes. I spread my wings and took flight. I headed back to Shreveport and into Fangtasia. I shifted back to normal behind the bar "Pam."

"Yes sweetheart?" I heard her say.

I looked towards the direction of her voice and found her coming down the hall leading to Eric's office. "I need… some clothes and a place to stay."

"I think I have something that'll fit you." She said. "Come on."

I moved from behind the bar and followed her. I soon found myself in her office trying on her clothes.

"Why are you looking here for clothes and a place to stay? What about Godric?"

I lowered my eyes and slid into a red skin tight dress. "I left again. I want to see the world… and something happened…"

"I see. I can ask Eric if we have a place for you."

I turned and looked at her. "What do you think?"

She looked me over and shrugged. "Maybe. Um try this." She handed me some more clothes.

I took them and slid out of the dress. "Eric's looking for you." I said my back facing her. I moved my hair revealing marks on my back.

Seeing them made her hesitate. "I'll be back." She said as she left, closing the door.

I sighed as I slid into a pair of black leather pants and a corset Pam had handed to me. _You look like you might just belong here yet._ I nodded approvingly at my reflection in the mirror and turned, walking out.

"We need another dancer." Pam said.

"I know we-" Eric cut himself off at the sight of me. "What are you doing here?"

Pam turned and eyed me. "You look…"

I walked to them and put a finger under her chin and closed her mouth, with a smile. "Thanks for the approving looks and remarks." I could feel Eric's eyes taking me in and undressing me. I turned to look at him. "I need a place to stay. Have any?"

Eric smiled and looked into my eyes. "Maybe, why here?"

"Can I talk to you in your office for a moment Eric?"

He looked at me curiously. "Sure." Then to Pam. "Watch the bar."

She nodded as he and I walked to his office.

"What is it?" he asked as I closed the door and he sat down.

I turned to him. "It's something that happened back when Godric turned you."

"Continue."

I was right about to do as he asked when the cell I left there rang. I grabbed it and answered it.

"River?" it was Godric.

The sound of his voice made my head spin. "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

I looked at Eric. "I'm fine. I'm out for a walk."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I just needed some air. I am the only one there with a heart beat, no matter how faint, it can be stressful. I'm sorry if I worry you Godric."

"Can we talk when you get back?"

"Sure. Goodbye Godric."

"Goodbye River." With that he hung up.

I closed the phone and set it down. "Now where were we?"

"What happened back when Godric turned me." Replied Eric simply.

I nodded. "Right." I leaned on his desk. "Well remember when Godric was hit with the silver broad tip?"

He nodded.

"I sucked it out and his blood must've w-" I winced and leaned completely on the desk. I bit my lip as I felt warm liquid roll down my side. "Damn."

Eric was already at my side, an arm around me. "Lean on me." He gently placed a hand on my ribs, he didn't have to look at his hand to know it was blood from an old wound.

"Am I gonna die?" I whispered with a smile.

"No your not." He bit into his other wrist and put it to my mouth. "Drink."

I did as he told me to. I couldn't understand why I was so obedient to him, or why I found his blood sweet. I moved my mouth from his wrist before he even told me to. "Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." _I hope it helps. I don't want to lose her. But if she's had the dreams of Godric… what happens now? Godric's older and stronger then me…_ a sigh escaped him.

I looked up at him and then lightly placed my fingertips to the wound, finding it healed. "I don't know why that happened."

"Neither do I." He looked down at me. "But now if your ever in trouble I'll know and I'll be there to help you."

I nodded and moved back. "Thanks again." I walked towards the door, my hand on the door knob. "I should head back to Dallas… Godric's worried." My voice sounded hurt and saddened to leave Fangtasia. I sighed and opened the door and left. A tear of blood ran down my cheek as I left Fangtasia.

I hadn't gotten far when someone turned me and kissed me passionately. I broke it and moved back for air. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" my voice was livid.

There was a chuckle.

I looked at the person and gasped a little, it was Eric. "What got into you to make you kiss me?"

He smiled and moved close to me and licked the blood tear from my face. "It kills me to see you cry."

"You're already dead." For some reason I was calm again.

"You know what I mean."

I nodded and stepped back. "I'll come back and maybe not be as confused." I moved his hair from his face and kissed his cheek. "Bye." I turned and walked away in the direction of Dallas. It took me a few hours before I reached the lair. I opened the door to everyone chattering.

"Stan, you don't know that." It was Isabel.

"Neither do you Isabel. But Godric needs to know that she's not worth it!" He replied angrily. "He's a sheriff for fuck's sake!"

"If you have something to say Stan, say it." I interjected as I walked in and closed the door. "I know you loathe me, hell you're not exactly on my Christmas list either."

"Well in that case. You little-"

"Godric." Interrupted Isabel as she looked to hall where he stood looking at me.

"River, can we talk?" Godric asked.

I nodded, a little concerned and walked towards him. "Of course."

"Stan, we'll talk later." Said Godric as he followed me to his room. Closing the door behind him. "You were hurt." He looked at the spot on my side where the wound had been.

I looked at it. "It's an old wound, it only reopened." I looked back at him. "How is it that I can cry blood and I'm not a vampire?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." He moved to his bed and sat down. "But I do know that you've never cried before. For as long as I've known you not once have you shed a tear."

"Not even when…?" I asked leaning on a wall looking at him.

"Not even then." His eyes were a little more grey then usual.

I walked over and knelt in front of him, resting my head and arms on his chest. "Does it frighten you?"

He leaned forward a little and breathed in my scent. "No it doesn't."

"Does it worry you?"

"No."

"So what now, do I try and find what and who I'm supposed to be?"

"You do what you feel is right."

I could tell that he wanted to go with me if I left to try and find out the truth, but I couldn't let him. "What if nothing feels right?"

He put an arm around me and played with my hair. "You'll figure out what you have to do, when it's the right time to do it."

"Maybe you're right. I'm probably just over thinking everything. I mean it's not like I'm going to go on a massacre or anything."

I felt his chest vibrate as a small chuckle escaped him. "That's right. You always did look at the 'positive' ways to go about something." he replied.

I stood slowly as he let me go. "I'll leave tomorrow night." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "That way, I can say goodbye properly."

A small smile danced on his lips, brightening his eyes. "Goodbye is forever. You'll come back, when you're ready."

I nodded and left. I walked slowly to my room, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who would I go to? How far would I have to go to get to the person?_ Opening my door I looked back towards Godric's room, a small breath sliding out. I lowered my eyes and turned, entering my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned on it, the faint existence of a smile graced my lips. _Time to rest I suppose…_ I walked over to the bed and lay down, drifting to sleep, falling into the dream again. But it was different this time…

I stood in the middle of the yard, looking up at the sky enjoying the ice cold rain hitting my face was oddly soothing. I inhaled deeply as strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you thinking?" asked a voice in my ear.

I felt a smile appear on my face at the sound of Eric's voice. "Nothing much." I turned and placed my hands on his chest, the thin material of his shirt sticking to him, emphasizing his torso. _Damn…_

He chuckled as he caught me eyeing him.

"What?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

He smiled "Nothing." He moved closer, pressing his body against mine.

I bit my lip, not wanting to let him see that I'm enjoying how our bodies compliment each other.

"You like it?" he asked inhaling my scent, lips so close to my neck that I could feel his breath.

"Maybe." I trailed my hands up his chest and started to slowly undo his shirt when his hands caught my wrists.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tonight's all about you River." He smiled a crooked mysterious smile. "Call it a birthday present." He lowered my hands and released them before slowly removing his shirt.

"Your such a-" I was cut off by the feel of his lips on mine, the kiss was swift but in a way, left me wanting more. "Tease." I breathed heavily, my blood pulsing strongly through my veins. I knew he could hear it.

"I know" He replied seductively as he slowly undid his pants and started to remove them.

"I want to finish it." I smirked.

"It's only fair." He rested his hands on my hips. "Take your time."

I slowly moved my hands to his chest and started to slid them down to the top of his boxers when I awoke. I was sitting up in my bed, shaking and breathing heavy. Something was wrong. _What the…? _My eyes shot to a corner and I tensed, sensing someone was in the room with me.

"Who's there?" I hissed. A slight growl growing in my throat.

Footsteps came towards me and stopped at the side of my bed.

In a swift movement I was out of my bed and pinning the intruder to the wall.

"My sweet… River." Godric's voice was a whisper. "Let go. It's ok. You're safe."

I shakingly released his wrists and backed up, falling to my knees. _What is wrong with me?_

He knelt down and put his arms around me. "I'll protect you… its ok." His voice was still gentle and reassuring, but it was extremely worried. "You're safe. Calm down."

"B-b-b-but..."

He moved back a little and gently laid a cold hand on my cheek. "But nothing…" he grew hesitant. "I love you." He muttered under his breath.

I looked in his eyes. "Excuse me?"

He lowered his eyes a moment and then looked deep into mine. "I said I love you." His hand moved from my cheek. "But I know I can't have you… You deserve someone who's w-"

I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately on the lips. When I leaned back I looked in his now surprised face and smirked. "You talk too much."

He blushed and smiled, the surprise leaving him. "Is that so?"

"It is."

"I'll have to do something about that then, won't I?" His lips curled into a loving smile as he caught my eyes dancing over his body. "See something you like?"

"Mhmm." I nodded then blinked and looked at him blushing a very faint pink. "S-sorry… I d-didn't mean to." I turned to stare at the floor and moved back, putting my back against my bed.

I was only there a second before Godric had me back on my bed and was leaning over me pinning me too it gently.

"Ooh…" I replied with a mischievous smirk and spark in my eyes.

A gentle and playful growl came from him as my cold hands touched his chest and slowly slid down it, teasing him.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" he said smiling still.

I chuckled a little. "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" I rolled over and straddled him, pinning him to my bed as best I could since I wasn't a vampire but still stronger then a human.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see wont you love?" he replied as I kissed his chest. A moan slid out of him as I found one of his sweet spots.

I smiled against his soft cold skin and nibbled on it gently. I glanced up at him to see his fangs extending. I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Sorry I-" I whispered, though I kind of liked it.

He sat up and put his arms around my waist and kissed my lips delicately.

The sound of the others getting up and walking into the main room allowed us to break the kiss and breathe. Out of habit I licked my bottom lip to find it bleeding and chuckled, I hadn't even felt his fangs graze my lips. Actually I had forgotten they were extended.

He looked at me a little confused and then realized why I was laughing and why the taste of my blood was in his mouth. "Oops, I think I got a little carried away."

I shook my head and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. I'll heal." I smiled and got off of him so he could get up, though he could've got up either way.

He smiled and stood, gently taking my hand and leading me to the door. He opened it and released my hand. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." I replied as I walked out of the room and waited for him.

Once he stepped out and closed my door we walked into the room where everyone else was. I watched him walk over to his chair and sit down.

"Hello everyone." He said kindly.

"'Morning Godric." They replied then turned to me. "Hello River."

I nodded. "Hi everyone." I noticed Stan standing across the room. "Stan." I said simply.

"River." he replied as he looked me over and then looked at Godric.

I walked over to the door and opened it, stepping to a side to let some more vampires inside.

"Well Stan." I started as I closed the door and walked over to Godric's chair and leaned on it. "I know you'll be absolutely devastated to know that I'm leaving."

"Oh, what a shame." he replied knowing I was being sarcastic before glaring at Isabel as she hit him in the arm.

"Why?" she asked looking at me with a frown.

"I need to know who and what I am." I replied, I looked at them all. "I'll be back sometime."

"She was going to leave this morning but she felt it might be better to give a proper goodbye then leaving a note." commented Godric as he looked at me.

"True. And so I guess this is it..." I looked at the floor before heading to my room and grabbing my already packed bag. I walked back out and to the door.

"River." Godric said.

I stopped and turned to see Godric take something out of his pocket and walk towards me. "Yes?" my voice shaking a little.

"I want you to have this." He handed me a black box. He waited patiently as I opened it. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. The necklace was pure silver with an emerald stone, and my family's crest in it. "I love it..."

He smiled and stepped behind me. He picked up the necklace and placed it on me then kissed my shoulder, making it tingle a little.

I turned and looked at him, I knew necklace burnt him, but he didn't care. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, River. Take care." he stepped out of my way and opened the door.

I nodded. Deep down I knew I'd miss him and I knew he already misses me. I gave him a quick hug and goodbye kiss on his cheek then turned and left. I was out of the building within minutes. I had to keep myself from turning around and going back to him. _I'll be back before I know it and he'll be here, waiting… I hope. _I sighed as I straddled the black motorcycle Isabel had bought me so I could take myself places instead of shifting. In one fluid motion I tucked my hair up inside the helmet and drove off.

I hadn't stopped driving since I left Dallas, unless it was for gas. I drove constantly, feeling like it might be easier this way. _Don't sleep so I won't dream of him... Or Eric_ _What am I doing? I'm not supposed to be running from him. I'm trying to figure everything out right?_ After miles and miles of driving the cities began to become trees and rivers, with wildlife randomly around and then there was nothing. That's when I skid to a stop and looked around.

I turned off my bike and got off it slowly, walking towards the charred remains of whatever used to be there.

My eyes widened as I recognized the area. It was where my village was so long ago. I was home, and standing where my parents bodies had been. "Looks like this is where I start looking for answers." I whispered to myself.

I moved the debris and rubble until I found even the smallest piece of information to how to find out more about what I am. _Weird…_ I thought as I looked at what I had picked up. It was my mother's diary. _Hope she doesn't mind._ I picked the lock and started to read it the best I could from the badly charred pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm worried about our little River. She's only a few days old and she barely has a heartbeat. We've decided to wait until her 1st birthday before talking to a doctor about her. I hope things change, I couldn't bare to lose her too._

My eyes widened as they read the last sentence over and over again. _'Her too.'? _"What is that suppose to mean? Do I have a sibling?" I chose to continue reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_River's a year old now and the doctor just left. What are we going to do?..._

_The king seems a little bothered by her… she's not like us…._

The next entry caught my eye.

_Dear Diary,_

_Godric came for River a few moments ago. They always seem so happy to see each other. I can tell by the way he looks at her that he feels for her but that he wouldn't dare speak of it for fear of what the king might do…._

_Something evil is coming, no matter what happens I know she is and always will be, safe with Godric._

_I know the whole village might not make it through this evil, but I do know, that our daughter is a hybrid. And the only ones with the answers other then myself and the king, is Godric, a witch…., and a fae named Mab. I wish I could tell her…._

A sighed slid past my lips as I set the book back down amongst the rumble. I started to stand when I saw them. My mother and father's rings in piles of dust where their hands would've been.

_I need to find this Mab woman…_ I picked up the rings and straightened, sliding the rings in my pocket as I walked back to my bike, get on it and drove off.

_I can't believe this…_ I thought as I passed through a city and into New York. Once there something made me lose control of my bike and skid down the road, cutting up my arm and leg. _What a welcome…_ I stood and looked around I was no longer in New York, but rather an empty terrain. That's when I sensed something, or rather someone. I turned and looked at the woman walking towards me, there were others behind her.

"Who are you?" She asked as she got closer.

I remained silent.

"Tell us who you are!" her hands started glowing as her anger grew.

"Where can I find Mab?" I asked patiently.

The woman kind of hissed and glared at me. "Who are you to ask where our Queen is?"

I looked at them all as I saw their true faces. They were wrinkled and old, but also evil.

_How dare this worm even speak her name. Who does she think she is?_

"Who I am is none of your concern… Claudine." I stated getting tired of the questions.

They're eyes widened in shock. They couldn't sense anything like them in me.

"What are you?" she asked intrigued as she circled me.

"Something you don't want to anger." I looked her in the eyes and she stopped walking. _Now, Claudine. Where is Mab?_

Her eyes stayed locked with my own. _She's not here…_

_Then go get her._ My thoughts were demanding, which was new for me.

She nodded and looked away and went to get the queen while I waited with the others.

I stood still, my eyes closed while time passed. I opened them as I felt Claudine and Mab's presence coming closer. "'Bout damn time." I muttered under my breath.

"This is the intruder my queen." Stated Claudine as they stopped in front of me.

"Is that so?" Mab commented. Her smile was cold yet amused at the sight of me. _So what are you really?_

_You tell me._

_You think I know what it is you are?_ She walked closer to me, a weird look in her eyes.

_Your words, not mine._ I stepped back, keeping distance between her and myself.

"You seem scared child." She smiled.

"Of what? You and your fairies?" I laughed a little. "I'm far from being even the slightest bit afraid of you wingless, old hags." I could feel something building inside me. Though I had a feeling they could feel it too.

"At least tell us your name."

"Why? So one of you can so call 'protect' me. No thanks, I can protect myself." I looked her in the eyes. "Now, if you won't answer my question I'll be on my way."

She reached out a hand to me, it was glowing. I stepped back and looked at the light. That's when something happened, Mab's hand was about an inch from my chest when its light went out making her eyes widen. "What are you? You must stay with us."

"No." I replied simply as they started to surround me. I felt one of them touch my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I was back in New York where my bike was laying in the middle of the road. _The hell?_ I shook my head as I walked over to it and picked it up. I straddled my bike and looked at the horizon, the sun was starting to rise. _Where to now?_ I thought as I drove off my heart racing as fast as I was driving. _I should just go back. Screw trying to find out what I am... But I made a promise._ I inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sadly, I'm not one to go back on my promises." I turned off on to a back road and kept a constant speed.

I pulled into a gas station and filled up my gas tank as I took out my cell checking it. _Nothing…_ _I mean I've only been gone a few days right?_ _He's more then likely dealing with sheriff stuff… _I frowned a little and went inside, paid for the gas and leaned on my bike as a strange feeling flowed over me. "I know where I need to go." I pulled swiftly out the gas station and on to the road.

It was well after midnight when I reached an old cabin in the middle of the woods. I looked at the chimney, smoke was coming out of it, so I knew someone was inside. I turned off my bike and got off it as I heard the door open and footsteps one the porch. I turned and removed my helmet slowly, setting it on the seat of my bike.

"Who's there?" Asked a man holding a loaded shot gun.

I noticed the light from his porch didn't reach me. So I walked carefully into the light and looked down the barrel of the shotgun at him.

His eyes widen at the sight of me. "My God…It can't be."

I raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

He lowered the shotgun and walked slowly towards me. "You don't remember me. I don't see how you would, you were less then a day old the last time we met."

When he stopped in front of me I noticed his eyes. "Your blind."

"Yes." He turned and headed up the stairs and towards the door then looked back at me. "Come on inside and I'll tell you what you want to know."

I cautiously followed him inside. "So who are you and how do you know me?" I asked casually as I sat in a chair and glanced at him.

"That's not what you really came to me for, but I will tell you that you look exactly like your mother, but you also have your father's determination and strength, and you have her's and your father's rings in your pocket. This means you've read her diary and probably met Mab."

"How did you-"

He smiled. "Because. I've always known you were different. Plus I'm the one that your father made give you the markings on your back."

"You're the witch my mother mentioned in her diary. You should be dead."

"Yes I am. I was your mother's mentor and most trusted friend. I should be, your mother cast a spell to make me age slowly, in case you or she needed me. Now to explain to you what it is you really are." He paused for a moment as if collecting his thoughts. "You know you're a hybrid. But what you don't know is that…"

"That what?"

He drew a deep breath and looked me in the eyes before continuing. "You are the only one of your kind. Your father felt the only way to save you or at least try to, was to lock away your magical blood until your 19th birthday. Also the marks on your back are a prophecy. 'And it's said that the offspring of a witch and a vampire, born under a blood red moon will be the first and the only. The child will wield all traits of the mystical bloods. Fae, shifter, witch, werewolf, werepanther, and vampire. The mixture of the blood will be a union making the child desirable to magical beings for different reasons. It'll be the only one able to use the magical abilities on other magical beings.'"

"You're not serious." But I could tell the words he spoke were true.

"I'm dead serious." He lowered his voice. "There's more but I can't remember it all."

I stood. "You can't remember or you won't tell me?"

He kept quite. Then stood and caught my wrist. His eyes were wide and wild "Be careful. Beware the call of the blood in your veins."

I wriggled my wrist free and backed up, confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"Just be c-" he was cut off as my phone rang.

I took it out and turned it off. "Now what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to be?"

"You already know the answers." He looked past me and started casting a spell, a kind hand placed on my forehead.

_What the hell is he doing?_ I thought.

"You should eat something Godric." Stated Isabel kindly as she looked at him from the couch.

He slowly turned from the window and looked at her, the usual spark in his eyes long gone. "I'm not hungry." He casually moved from the window and towards the hall. "Enjoy your dinner." He headed down the hall and leaned against the bedroom door next to his. _Her scent's still here._ He breathed in deeply the sweet familiar scent before opening the door and walking inside, closing the door behind him.

He looked around slowly as his fingers glided across the wall and he leaned on the bed post. _It's been months… I hope she returns before He finds her._ There was an unusual bitter, hateful emotion in his thoughts as he remembered someone from a long time ago.

The centuries River had slept he searched for the cause of her village's massacre, he had found it but never told her or anyone of it. The cause was a member of the royal court. He frowned as he remembered why the massacre happened. Further in his research he discovered that River was the intended target, and the other deaths were just collateral damage_. It'll kill her if she finds out. She'll feel it was her fault. Though she still does, but I have to tell her, to protect her._ "I promised." He looked down at his phone then out the window, she hadn't answered when he called earlier. He looked back at his phone debating whether or not to call again and see if she answered. He hoped that she would, but part of him knew better, knew that he couldn't risk her getting hurt by him distracting her.

"What the hell was that about?" I questioned, my head was spinning.

"It's to protect you, there are certain creatures you don't want coming after you Princess." The witch replied. His blind pure white eyes weren't phased by the world he could no longer see, which made him be able to see everything else. He had come to terms with it, accepted it...

"Something I should do as well..."

"I'm sorry?"

I lowered my eyes and shook my head as I walked to the door. "Nothing." I paused as my hand rested on the doorknob.

"What is it?"

"Just..." I looked at him, the warm glow of the fire lighting his eyes and making his shadow dance on the walls. "What's your name?"

He smiled, it was kind and warm. But most of all it was human. "My name is Nigel."

I nodded and smiled in return, not just out of courteously, but something else. "Thank you... Be careful."

"Your welcome." He walked with me outside and stood on the porch as I got on my bike and started back the way I came. "Be safe... niece."

I sped up as I got closer to the main road. _Wonder how long it's been?_ I found myself smiling at the thought of me seeing him again, but my heart ached a little from how much I missed him. I let my mind wander as I kept driving.

The sun was almost completely gone by the time I reached Dallas. I took short cuts to the nests' lair and drove into the parking lot and then walked swiftly to the door, thoughts still wandering. I was vaguely aware of the weird instinctive feeling sweeping over me. I quickened my pace slightly and headed to the door. I fumbled for the key as I felt something getting closer. I looked around before finally getting the key into the lock and quietly walking inside and closing the door behind me. _The bloody fucking hell was that? _I locked the door and crept to the hall and down towards Godric's room. I hesitated as my hand rested on his doorknob. I turned to my room and quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

There he was, sound asleep on my bed. I smiled as I silently went to the bedside and laid a blanket over him, then quickly left the same way, closing the door behind me and staggered to the living area and curled up in his chair. _I'll rest 'til he and the others wake up, shouldn't be too long._ I thought closing my eyes.

_River? River!_ It was Nigel's voice.

_Y-Yes?_ I replied surprised that we could communicate telepathically. _What is it Nigel?_

_It's coming for you... I tried to hold it off... It was far too strong... I'm so sorry..._

_What do you mean It? God... Nigel... No!_

_Your mother and father would be so proud of you, my little niece. I know I for sure am very proud of you. Be safe..._

I woke with a start, my breathing heavy and shaking. I stared at the floor, running over the dream as I heard the sound of rustling and footsteps coming down the hall. I stared unseeingly at the bare feet in front of me.

"River? When did... What's wrong?" Asked a familiar sweet voice.

I slowly looked up to meet Godric's worry filled grey-blue eyes. "H-he's dead..." My eyes watered as I spoke, my voice shaking.

"He?" his eyes widen as he realized who I was referring to. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around me not saying anything. _God... He's moving faster then I thought... I won't let him have her. _He moved a little and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I whimpered faintly and buried my face in his cold bare chest as the other vampires walked out of their rooms and went about their regular business. _I shouldn't have left him so soon..._ I could feel the others glancing at us while I sat there.

"How was...?" asked Isabel curious and concerned. She glanced at Godric, noticing an unusual look in his eyes. She neglected to try and get information from him unless he or I chose to tell the others. Instead she turned to the others "Let's leave them be."

I listened as they all left the room, maybe even the building.

Other then my breathing, the room was silent. I slowly moved back a little, enough to feel Godric's thumbs wipe my eyes removing the tears. _God I'm an idiot! Just a selfish idiot! What did he mean by It..._ I opened my mouth to say something put closed it again.

"River, did you sense anything when you left Nigel's and returned here?" Godric's voice was calm as he looked me over, wishing there was someway to ease my pain again.

I looked at him and nodded. "I felt something as I got off my bike and started walking to the door." My voice felt small as I recalled how I felt the moments before letting myself inside and seeing him.

He looked at me, eyes still filled with worry. "Go have a shower, it might make you feel a little better and I'll make some coffee."

I watched as he walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Slowly I stood and absent minded headed into my room, grabbing some clothes and then heading into the bathroom. I slid out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over me. After a while I turned off the shower and stepped out, started to dry off when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my back. I fell to my knees, my eyes blurring and breaths becoming heavy as the door opened and Godric walked in and wrapped the towel around me before picking me and carrying me into his room, sitting me on the bed so he could close the door.

"What happened?" He asked as he lowered the towel inspecting my back.

"I don't know. I got out of the shower and then boom, pain." I looked over my shoulder at him. "See anything?"

He placed a hand on the middle of my back. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. This helping?" _She's burning up._

I lowered my head and felt my body relaxing under his cold touch. _I keep forgetting how his touch makes my body react. S_hots of electricity shooting through me. I focused entirely on the feel of his skin on mine so I didn't notice the faint moan slide out as he moved his hands, messaging my spine. But I knew I still wanted him, part of me felt like it needed him.

"River?" He whispered softly, lips grazing my ear.

"Hmm?" I replied completely relaxed.

He moved his lips to my neck as he replied. "Does it hurt still?"

A small gasp escaped me as his lips grazed my neck, sending a shiver done my back. His touch was making it hard to think. "N-No." I replied. _Do it! Do it now_! My thoughts screamed. With a deep breath I turned and pinned him to the bed, straddling him.

He raised an eyebrow, obviously caught off guard by me. "This is new…"

I smirked and kissed his lips lightly. "That a bad thing?" I whispered as I looked deep in his eyes.

"Not at all." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing me passionately.

"Good." I whispered while running my hands over his chest. I didn't know what came over me, I've never acted like this before. I placed a hand by his head and leaned forward, kissing him deeply. I could feel my pulse pounding through me, into him and back into me. It was, in a way, mesmerizing.

He wrapped an arm around me, resting a hand on the small of my back and ran the other through my hair, making the kiss grow deeper.

I moved a little reluctant and breathed heavily, I was shocked that he left me so breathless. Subconsciously I ran my tongue lightly across my lips then bit my bottom lip. _God damn..._ I looked directly in his eyes, noticing his amusement and love of my reaction to him. "Whoa... that was..." My mind was racing, trying to wrap itself around it all. "You've had a lot of time to practice."

"Yes and no." He smiled and swiftly got up, moving to a wall, pinning me to it, causing me to gasp. The smile turned into a mischievous, yet seductive smirk. "River, I've liked you for a while now. I've watched you grow into the beautiful woman I knew you'd become and I'm tired of admiring you from afar. I want you to be mine, and I'll most definitely be yours." He ground his hips into mine as if to emphasize his meaning. He smiled as I moaned. "I'll take that as a yes."

_The hell? What about Eric? He's not the one who finds every little chance to yell at me. Godric's just worried and wants to keep me safe._ I was shocked to be arguing mentally with myself. I closed my eyes trying to stop the thoughts.

"River?" Godric said softly, worried as he placed a hand on my cheek. "What is it?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Godric…" I pushed him back and moved to the window. "I have to go get some air." I lied as I opened it and climbed out and shifted into a crow. I knew he was watching me as I flew away from the building

_She feels for Eric as well_… He thought as he sighed softly. _I had a feeling it would happen sooner or later, but I won't make her choose. She knows how I feel and I'll let her make her choice. And when she does, I'll honour it. _He moved from the window and sat down to read.

I flew through the air, my mind occupied by my own thoughts. I didn't know where I was heading but I knew I needed to be somewhere away from both Godric and Eric, for reasons I wasn't to clear to. Unknowingly I found my way back to Bon temps. _Odd…_ I thought as I found myself perched on a branch, watching silently.

People were talking, walking, driving, and just being normal. It was like they didn't know what dangers were in the world. Like Bon Temps was their own little safe haven from reality. _Seriously?_ _They know vampires are known about now and yet they're still ignorant to the dangers still lurking in the shadows. In a way, I pity them._ I ruffled my wings a little, getting comfy on the branch when I noticed her, the blonde telepath, Sookie, from Fangtasia. She was wearing what looked like a job uniform. _Waitress I'm guessing._

I watched as she happily walked into Merlotte's. Curiously I flew closer to the bar and landed on the hood of a car and watched her through the window.

It was like everyone seemed to know everyone else. Like everyone knew almost everyone else's business. _How could people grow so open with others to trust them to know everything about them?_ The thought caused my mind to drift to Godric and I. It made me remember how close he and I are, how much we've be through together. True, he knew more about the world and myself then I did, that was obvious, but that thought also brought light to how he's changed, how far he's come from back then. _And yet he's like a million years older then you, but you still like him more then you should?_ I took flight, I've seen enough of Bon Temps for now. _Like your predicament is much different then that of the people in Bon Temps._

As soon as I saw the lair, I aimed straight for Godric's window. It wasn't until I was a foot or so from the window when the problem about whether it would be open or not crossed my mind. _If it's not open, you are screwed. You'll be saying hello to a face full of glass, and a bunch of vamps all wanting to eat you…. Well done, stupid._ I turned quickly and flew in the direction of my room as I remembered that they'd all be resting, it being day and all. Slowing my wings, I landed on the windowsill with a slight hop. I thrust my beak forward, checking to see if the window was closed, it wasn't. _Aww, they care._ I thought with a smile as I flew into my room and shifted back to normal. _Maybe only two of them care._ I thought putting on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before walking out of my room quietly and heading to the kitchen. "What to have?" I asked myself quietly before looking in the fridge. "Ooh juice." I straightened and looked around quickly to make sure no one heard my oddly excited remark about there being juice in the fridge. I turned back to the fridge with a smile and took out the juice before getting a glass and pouring myself a drink. " Mmm, Orange Juice. Sunshine in a glass." I chuckled softly putting the container back in the fridge and taking the glass with me back to my room.

I stared thoughtfully into space as I sipped my juice, enjoying the tangy taste of it as it rolled over my tongue and down my throat. _I could always just go creep Godric 'til he wakes up…_ I felt myself smirk as I pictured him waking up and finding me sitting at the foot of his bed staring at him. _Like that's not weird or anything_. I set the now empty class on my dresser before going to my bed and flopping down on it. I found myself staring at the ceiling as I tried to remember a time without Godric. _Was he around when… Yup. What about…? Then too. He was there when I had fallen and cut my hand. It was first time I had ever seen his fangs. Though he turned away when I tried to touch them. I had always felt like I had done something to offend him. But other then the odd time he'd been away traveling, he's always been around. There wasn't, as far as I recall, a time when he wasn't near me. Looking out for me one way or another._ "I loved you even way back then." I heard myself say to the emptiness of my room before noticing the sounds of people moving around. Confused I sat up and looked around my room, the sun had almost completely set while I was lying there thinking. "And this is why I don't allow my mind to wander so much." I stood with a smile and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, heading for the shower.

After a few minutes I got out and slid into my clothes before walking out and back to my room, retrieving the glass. With my usual silent stride I walked out of my room and towards where everyone was gathered, drying my hair with the towel. I smiled as I heard the familiar detesting growl from a couch.

"Hello to you too Stan." I glanced at him and then looked at everyone else with a pleasant smile. "Hello everyone."

"Hello River." Replied them all one after the other.

"When did you get back?" Asked Isabel taking the glass from me and handing it to someone to put in the sink.

"While you guys were still sleeping." I replied and subtly looked around. "Thanks by the way."

She smiled, knowing I was talking about the glass. "No problem."

"Why are you still here?" questioned Stan looking at me.

I calmly folded the towel over my arm and turned to meet his eyes. "Because I can be."

I watched his expression change as he drew quiet, knowing there was little point to arguing right now. Instead he spoke calmly while looking past me.

"If you're looking Godric, he's dealing with Sheriff business."

"Thank you Stan." I replied softly with a nod.

I could feel them all look at me confused, Stan more so then the others. Even I didn't know exactly why I had thanked him. _Maybe your just tired… of people always judging you. _ "Maybe." I muttered almost completely incoherently under my breath. I turned and looked at them all. "Don't you guys have to do things as well?"

"We do." Replied Isabel before looking me over caringly. "We should get going."

I nodded again. "Have fun."

"We will." Commented another vampire as they went to the door.

Isabel paused at the door a moment smiling at me. "We'll be back soon. Stay safe."

I nodded. "Okay." I watched them leave from the window. The moment I knew they were long gone the air in the room seemed to grow heavy, showing me how alone I really was. _No one knows you're here… Or at least no one knows who the hell you are… which is a plus right?_ I sighed softly as I moved about the building without actually being conscious of it.


End file.
